


I Think You're Pretty Great

by the_token_straight_friend



Series: Hamilton For The Soul [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George Washington Cries!!!, George Washington is a Dad, George is a teacher, Inspired by Steven Universe, Letters, Light Angst, Other, Rachel was a pretty great mom and pretty great at keeping secrets, Secrets reviled, Steven Universe References, Washington and Alex had no clue, alex is a student, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_token_straight_friend/pseuds/the_token_straight_friend
Summary: This is what happen's when Washington finds out that Alex is his real son.I got this idea from Steven Universe love that shows by the way.I own nothing but the story everything else belongs to their original owners. I hope you all enjoy and please comment, subscribe, bookmark, and leave kudos.I hope you all have a blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this.Virtual X's & O's: Vixen





	I Think You're Pretty Great

“Isn’t this a mess.” George laughed out bitterly as he stared out the window of his classroom at King’s High School he was up on the third floor where he could see everything. Behind him was his adoptive or should he say his biological son Alexander Hamilton who was looking at him with a worried expression.

“Sir, It’s…” Alex began but George soon cut him off with a shake of his head and another cold laugh.

“No, No, It’s not Alexander and don’t even try to make believe it is.” George said as tears began to well in his eyes. “I left you and her when you needed me the most and that is something that will never be ok.” He said as he glared out the window his own self-hate surrounding him, he stiffened when he heard Alex move closer to him.

“Look at me.” Alex ordered him sadness and anger in his voice anger directed towards Washington.

“He has every right to be angry.” George thought to himself as he refused to look at his son that stood behind him.

“Look at me!” Alex snapped at him again the letter in his hand that Alex had brought with him crumbling in his hand as more anger pumped through him. He let out a sigh as Washington still refused to budge and Alex knew that this was hurting him because it was hurting Alex as well. “You didn’t know.” He said gently as he took another step towards George. “I didn’t know, neither of us…” He began but was cut off by Washington once again.

“That’s where you’re wrong Alexander.” George said finally turning around to look at his son with sadness, sorrow, guilt, regret, love, and heartbreak in his eyes.

“What?” Alex asked in a confused tone as he cocked his head to the side something he had done since he was a child and something he still did even in his late teens.

“I knew that you were my son.” George said after he took a deep breath and stared at Alex who now had a shocked look on his face. “I knew you were my son the moment I laid eyes on you and I never told you a damn thing.” He growled out angry with himself as he turned back and looked out the window wanting nothing more than to rewind time and make sure this didn’t happen at least not like this.

“H-How?” Alex asked looking at George with wide eyes as he looked down at the letter in his hand his eyes scanning over it as he re-read his mother’s final words to him. “Mama said she never told you.” He said in a shaky voice as he tried to fight back tears. “So, how could you have…” He started but was cut off by his own shuttered breath.

“My boy I don’t need Rachel telling me that you’re my son to know that you are.” George said as tears began to slide down his face as he thought back to when he had last seen Rachel.

“Then if she didn’t tell you then how did you know I was your son?” Alex asked as he took another step towards George.

“The way you act like her.” George said simply with a sad smile as he turned his head slightly to look at Alex who he noted was closer than before.

“What?” Alex asked surprise in his voice as he looked at George. “Dad, You have to tell me what’s wrong.” He said as he went to stepped forward but was stopped when George let out a bitter laugh once again.

“You even sound like her.” George said with a bitter smile as more tears rolled down his face. “I knew you were my son Alex because you act so much like Rachel you even have some of her traits.” He said as he turned to look fully at Alex now. “You have her smile, her stubbornness, her way of thinking, you are so much like her that I knew you were mine and her’s.” He said as tears fell down his face and hit both his suit and the floor.

“Mama said the same thing except with you.” Alex spoke up quietly tears starting to form in his own eyes as he looked down at the ground. “She said I had your attitude, your pride, your determination, your eyes.” He finished as he looked up to meet George’s eyes that were the same color brown as his own he offered George a small smile once they made eye contact.

“She was right like always.” George said with a sad laugh. “You're a lot like both of us.” He said with a shake of his head.

“Well you know mama she was right about a lot of things.” Alex said and laughed as tears began to slide down his face as he watched George laugh as well.

“Yeah, She was and so is our son.” George said as he smiled pridefully at Alex through his tears. “She once told me that if we ever had a child they would be a real hurricane because we were so different and so alike.” He spoke gently as he looked down at the ground as a heart filled his chest. “Everything I ever did Alex I did for her.” He said sadness in his tone as he turned his head so he wasn’t looking at any part of Alex.

“Dad…” Alex started but was cut off once again by George.

“Now she’s gone, but I’m still here.” George said gently as he looked down at the ground. “Sometimes I wonder if she can see me if she can see me now.” He said as he sighed and shook his head as more tears began to fall. “And then I begin to wonder what she would think of me.” He spoke in a shaky voice. “I wonder if she would be angry, disappointed, disgusted, I just wonder what she would think of me.” He said before letting out a slight gasp as something large collided with his chest causing him to wrap his arms around the solid mass and steady both of them from falling.

George looked down with wide eyes as he held Alex tightly in his arms while his son sobbed quietly. Alex cuddled closer trying to get as close to George as he possibly could while he gripped his suit jacket even tighter. George looked down at Alex with sad eyes as he pulled him tightly against him closing his eyes as he let his son give out little sobs.

“If it means anything…” Alex started after a moment before he cut himself off with small hiccups and sobs. “If it means anything, I think you’re pretty great.” He said as he buried himself closer tears soaking George’s suit.

“That means everything to me, Alex.” George said as he held Alex closer his own tears dropping into Alex’s hair as buried his face in his son’s hair.


End file.
